In present day vehicles, it is customary to include a coat hook mounted along the edge of the header of an automotive vehicle on which clothes hangers can be hung immediately adjacent the side of the vehicle. One drawback of such coat hangers is that they extend into the inside of the vehicle presenting a danger of a passenger hitting his or her head on the hook and, therefore, it has become necessary to restrict the distance the coat hook extends from the header.
Further, many of the coat hooks for vehicles affect the aesthetics of the header and, as a result, it has been desirable to recess the coat hook within the header. Attempts have been made to recess such coat hooks but this has created the problem of providing a means for extending the coat hook when it is to be extended for hanging purposes.